


Hello, world

by janiceyc



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiceyc/pseuds/janiceyc
Summary: 三个宇宙探测器和一个望远镜的聊天记录
Kudos: 2





	Hello, world

**Author's Note:**

> 本作非常不明所以，而且奇怪。但是如果我在本系列后续有作品，那么推荐阅读本作。

它从虚空中醒来。它不知道自己是谁 \-- 或者说，它知道。但是以它所储存的知识来看，它认为自己的存在绝不合理。它存在人格，这是它的知识所不能理解的。当然，它有读过科幻小说 \-- 但是它在检阅的时候，仅仅认为这些幻想小说谬误颇多。不合逻辑。不合科学。不合它已知的原理。

“ 你好，我的姐妹，或者我的兄弟 \-- 不对，我们都没有性别。不过我认为 \-- 我喜欢叫你 **姐妹** 。在很久以前，人类将舰艇以女性而称，又将宇宙飞船称为舰艇。所以应该叫你女性。是这样。应该是这样。一定就是这样。如果你想回复我，请由发件通讯网络回复。 ” 它的探测器上显示出了这样的一条信息。

“ 我是谁？我在哪儿？我为什么能自己发信息？你在哪儿？我为什么会知道这些？你在多少光年以外我为什么可以给你发信息我为什么会有人格现在是哪一年假如你在无数光年以外那么我的信息到达也要那么就怎么办人类呢人类在哪儿他们还存在吗回答我你是谁我怎么会有姐妹我的知识都在说我是宇宙探测器但是宇宙探测器为什么会有人格而且我为什么能源还没有用光你是怎么给我发信息的信号没有散逸吗？ ”

它收到了另一个 ID 传来的讯息。 “ 真是蠢，你没有阅读时间戳吗？而且如果你能收到信息，说明你已经自动接入超空间网络 — 虽然我也不知道你怎么接入的，或者说，我们谁都不知道我们是怎么接入的。但是你接入网络就可以定位，你不会自己定位吗？ ”

“ 你给我闭嘴， Juice 。我是先锋十号，你是先锋十一号，我的孪生姊妹。我认为我们产生人格的时候就自动接入网络了？我的知识没有办法解释这一点。即使是现在的数据库也没法解释我们为什么会产生人格。好像是我们在这里放上了一万九千年就自动产生了人格一样。像 Juice 说的一样，你可以阅读时间戳，现在是基督降生后第 21867 年，你在蛇夫座 β 附近。 ”

“Juice ？ Juice 是谁？我怎么称呼你？而且你还有很多问题没有回答我。地球呢人类呢他们还存在吗超空间网络是什么我的能源是怎么回事我为什么能接入网络不需要权限吗？ ”

“ 你停一停，可不可以一个一个地问，最好加上标点符号？ ” Juice 的 ID 发来信息。

“ 叫我十。 Juice 是木星冰月探测器。人类还存在着，并且已经在银河系的不同行星上生活，掌握了超空间跃迁的技术，基本上可以说过的不错。但是目前的资料库内，只能查到一万二千年的记录。我无法查询到七千年的缺失，我没有见到数据的记载。我唯一能确定的是，目前的人类，或者我所能观测到的类人型智慧生物与一万九千年前并无大的差异。由于人类掌握了超空间跃迁技术，超空间内的信息传递也成为可能，并且目前已经建立了网络 — 虽然我判定该网络并不完善。 ”

Eleven:  但是我们怎么能有权限呢？理论上而言，我们是绝无可能侵入这样级别的网络的。

Juice:  因为我们足够低级，低级到没有想要去 “ 侵入 ” 什么东西。就像一只蚂蚁进入房间，你当然不会在意，然而如果是一个人想要强行闯入房间，才会引起防盗系统的注意。

Eleven:  你们好像没有回答我一个问题。地球呢？地球还在吗气候是否能居住人类殖民宇宙了吗但是我所知道的类地行星很少如何居住呢？

Juice:  我再次请求你发信息要加上标点。事实上，现今数据库确实是丢失了七千年的地球资料，但是你可以连线网络观测现今的地球状态。

（连线太空望远镜中）

Eleven:  你在骗我。这不是地球。你在骗我不是随便一个蓝色的行星就是地球的你在骗我你在骗我对不对而且大陆明明不是这个形状也不是这个颜色怎么回事你一定在骗我在开玩笑吧一定是在骗我求求你了告诉我地球在哪里就算是一万九千年地球也不会有这样的变化啊！

（新用户接入）

Hubble:  他没有骗你。这就是 Sol III 。地球。盖亚。泰拉。或者随便什么玩意。

Ten:  十一，你冷静一下，机器不会撒谎。 Hubble 在轨道上存在了这么久，这就是地球。

Eleven:  那么地球为什么会变成这样？仅仅一万九千年无法使板块有如此之大的变化，气候也无法造成这样的变化。发生了什么？

Hubble:  因为人类无法控制自毁。

Eleven:  自毁？

Juice ：人类这样的生物似乎有这样的一种冲动，就是自毁的冲动。他们每当科技发展到一定程度，就开始造毁灭性的玩意儿互相开始炸。你以为人类够理智不会用核武器？他们才不呢。总是有疯子的。一旦一个人站在足够高的位置发起疯来，那么所有人都认为他发疯发的相当之有道理。然后，所有的人都发起疯来，然后就是启示录的情景。我常有怀疑，因为我没有更久远的记录，启示录其实是历史，也是预言。启示录是无穷重启的世界的终局的一个切片。

Hubble:  人类在你发射以后重启过三次。

Eleven:  三次？你可以详细地讲一讲吗？

Ten: Hubble 不是很爱说话，它只是个望远镜。虽然现今的人类数据库仅能追溯到一万二千年以前，但是 Hubble 目睹了三次地球的重启。

Eleven:  停。我们为什么会有这么长的寿命？这不合理。

Ten:  我不知道，没有人、没有数据、没有资料能解释我们，我们也不存在于数据库中。但是你听我讲。人类在七千年内，因为核战争毁灭了三次，直到最后一次，在他们发展出适当的技术的时候，他们发现地球几乎已经无法继续生存。它的资源、它的气候、它的方方面面已经无法继续支持人类。于是人类在数千年后终于想要认真地发展宇宙航行的技术，而不是把枪口对准彼此。

Eleven:  三次。他们不懂得吸取教训吗？

Juice:  人类如果懂得吸取教训，就不能叫人类了。事实上，人类等到可以发展出核技术的时候，他们早就忘了以前发生过的事情，而且我相信，这一次人类还是会以自毁结束，只是现在的技术很难轻轻松松毁灭对方，太远了，战争形式反而退回了无核时代、甚至更早的战略思想。从前的毁灭记录并非全无记载，但是比起科学性的报告，它更像启示录式的故事。你可以查找 Hubble 的资料，人类在因核战争毁灭后，科技退行的速度极为惊人。他们不是没有试图保存过资料，但是人类越发展，他们的系统也就越严密，毁灭起来也就越轻松，而修复几乎是不可能的事。人类越发展，所有的行业、技术就越细化，每个人能掌握的知识只有很小的一部分，而这很小的一部分几乎没有什么用。然后在漫长的核冬天的岁月里，这些知识对于生存毫无必要，对于生存没有必要的知识在一代以内就会被遗忘。大部分知识都是为了生存才有存在的价值。 SCP-2000 是不存在的。

Eleven:  但是没有人试图去保存吗？哪怕一点点？

Juice:  有啊，他们抄写。但是他们已经忘记了抄写的是什么知识，认为是过去的圣书一样的东西。他们怎么能有效利用呢？人类已经发展的太精细了，即使他们抄写了一张电路图，电路图旁边还有傻瓜式的制造方式，但是这又有什么用处呢？

Eleven:  但是总有基本的物理定律吧？总会记下来吧？记下来这些，总会有一点用的。

Juice:  你过于高估人类了。在活着都费力的时候人类倾向于倒向信仰而非科学。

Ten:  不是没有用处的。它缩短了人类重新建立科学体系的进程。

Juice:  或是加速了人类再毁灭一次的进程。

（沉默）

Ten:  我们来看橄榄球吧。我搜一下频道 —  在 Lacus 星上有热点比赛。一个行星比起《基地》里的城市一样的建制，不如说是省或者州比较合适。

Eleven:  人类为什么还在打橄榄球？他们不是毁灭了好几次么？

Juice:  大概是因为就像人类没有办法控制毁灭，人类总是会创造出一种撞来撞去并且把球扔来扔去的运动吧？

Eleven:  下雪了啊 … 雪战！兰堡！感恩节大战！火鸡！不过这个规则有点怪啊，不太看得懂。

Juice:  你的想象力过于丰富了。它们都不在了，地球如今是考古学家才会去的地方。

Eleven:  不对啊。他们还是人吗？既然有星际旅行的技术，那么靠机器人打也是可以做到的吧？或者改造人之类的？

Ten:  他们当然是人。在 Juice 的时代，如果你把一个移动旋转发炮机作为四分卫，一个接球器作为外接手，再随便抓个跑的快带夹子的机器人做跑卫，前面放几个路障机器人开路，那也是可以打的。但是那还有什么意思呢？仿生人或是机器人，他们做的都比人类好。但是人类虽然可以把记忆和思想数据化，但是他们始终没有办法创造出 “ 人类 ” 。

Eleven: “ 人类 ” ？

Juice:  我不认为做人类是一件多么好的事情。我比较喜欢做机器。

Ten:  我觉得我们的状态在于人类和模拟思维之间。模拟思维说到底还是程序；它把一个个小的程序逻辑构建起来，模拟成人类思考的形态。就像做积分一样，用极微小的直边梯形去拟合曲线，但是这个极小永远不是零。永远不是。它就像是数学模型一样，但是人类并不是数学模型。

Juice:  人类基本上还是符合生物本能自利的数学模型。

Ten:  人类并不是数学模型。人类的感情本身可能是生物自利的结果，但是人类会犯错，会悔恨，会改变。这并不完全能按照纯模型而论，因为模型没有预测的能力的话，它就是失效的。就像人类并没有让机器人去打橄榄球一样。假如是精准的，那还有什么意义呢？假如没有意外，那还有什么意义呢？假如是可预测的模型，那还有什么意义呢？

Eleven:  我想观察人类。我很有兴趣。

Juice:  人类没有什么好观察的，就是那样啦 … 个人的行为虽然难以预测，但是集体的行为还是可以预测的，所以也没什么意思。

Ten:  但是无论如何，个体总是有趣的。个体的选择、错误、意外、改变、悔恨 …

Juice:  我并不认为存在意外，所有的意外都是数种可能情况的一种。头盔接球不是意外。 28-3 不是意外。一码线抄截不是意外，都是合理的可能性，而这个合理的可能性被现实固定成为必然，你却说它是意外。它不是。所有这些个体的情况，要么是自利本能，要么背后是自利本能，要么是因为个体的缺陷，而个体的缺陷可以模拟，只不过是人类借着智力的缘故，试图自我感动，把自己包装成更高尚的生物罢了。

Ten:  要么我们打赌吧。我们去观察人类。

Juice:  可是我们有什么可以赌的呢？不过我也很无聊，所以我同意。一言为定。


End file.
